Brandon London
by Furny
Summary: Brandon London the newest hottest singer has already hit the top charts.Miley finds out that Brandon is Oliver, and they decide it would be good for a publicity stunt to pretend to go out.Will pretending lead to real?Moliver!Sequel is Celebrity secrets
1. Chapter 1

**Brandon London.**

Brandon London the new hit singer across America is performing live in Malibu on the twentieth. This hit singer came out of no where and went straight to the top. Girls everywhere are falling for his smile. His new hit Real Wild Ride has already gone to the top of the list right below Hannah Montana's If we were a movie. Speaking of Hannah Montana she is performing on the eighth.

Miley Stewart turned off her radio and turned on the TV. "Brandon London's new song Wild ride.

_ My girl_

_My girl _

_My girl _

_Take me on a wild ride _

_A wild ride al'round The world. _

_A real wild ride._

_I see you round the halls at school_

_I see you on the bus gone home_

_I see you at your house with friends_

_I see you at the mall _

_So _

_My girl_

_My girl _

_My girl _

_Take me on a wild ride _

_A wild ride al'round The world. _

_A real wild ride_

_If I wanted some other I would take another_

_If I could say it I would _

_But when you smile I get nervous _

_I feel as though im on a… _

_Real wild Ride_

_ My girl_

_My girl _

_My girl _

_Take me on a wild ride _

_A wild ride al'round The world. _

_A real wild ride_

_A wild wild, real wild Ride._

Miley stared at the TV. She wished it was somehow about her, but little did she know it was.

Oliver Oken is a normal Teenager right? Wrong his Best friend it Hannah Montana and he recently became Brandon London. He used Miley's idea of having a secret personal life. He hasn't told his friend yet. He also wrote A real Wild Ride about Miley. No one knew it but he has loved Miley since he met her.

* * *

Please do not flame the song i wrote it myself. Hope you like! 


	2. Brandon London or Oliver Oken?

* * *

Brandon Stood looking out at the stage he was soon going to sing on and wondered how he will tell his friends who he is.

"Brandon to stage." An intercom said. Brandon quickly ran out on stage and performed his first song _A real wild ride_ and a couple others. After he sang the concert was over. He went backstage and signed autographs. Then something caught his eye, Hannah Montana. She walked over to him while people screamed,

"Hannah." Or "Brandon."

"Hey so your Brandon London?" Hannah said.

"H-hannah M-Montana it's a pleasure to meet you." Brandon said.

"Same here." Hannah said with a flattered smile.

"You know you look really familiar in person." She said looking at him closer.

"Well, I don't know where else you would've seen me other than the concert tonight and TV." Brandon said forcing a laugh.

"Hey well you should get back to your fans and I got to go so bye Brandon." Hannah said and walked away.

"Bye Hannah." Brandon yelled back. Brandon went back to autographs and Hannah walked away thinking _he is hiding something and I could've sworn I knew him from somewhere._ She met Lola in the car and told her how familiar he was.

The next day was a Saturday.

Miley called Oliver and Lily and talked to them on 3-way.

"Hey guys what do you want to do today?" Miley asked her friends.

"How about we go to the beach?" Oliver suggested.

"Yea Miley lets go to the beach!" Lily practically yelled.

"Haha fine meet you guys there in 20?" Miley said.

"OK." Both Lily and Oliver answered and hung up the phone to get ready.

Miley quickly got her bathing suit and ran out the door. She ran to the beach and was 10 minutes early. She was surprised to see Oliver already there waiting for them.

"Hey Oliver." Miley said.

"Oh it's been ten minutes already?" He replied.

"No I'm here early too." She said.

"Oh well how was the concert last night?" he asked her.

"He was really good but I can't help feel he's hiding something." She said.

"O really?" Oliver replied with a fake smile.

"You know you look a bit like him. Wait…Oliver? Are you Brandon? If you are you can totally tell me I'm your friend and so is Lily." She said the first part loud but the second quietly. Oliver stared at her wide-eyed but then realized there was no escape.

"Yea, I am." He muttered with his head down.

"Oh my gosh that is so cool!" She said aloud and everyone looked at her.

"What?" she asked and everyone looked away. Then Lily called and said she couldn't come. Then Oliver smirked and took he hand and led her into some trees and out the other side until thy came to a clear ocean spot. They sat down and looked at the beautiful sky that was dawning over them in magnificent beauty.

"Ok Mr. London where did you learn to sing or play the guitar?" Miley asked suspiciously.

"Well my parents put me in voice lessons when I was young and I play the guitar in my free time." Oliver said softly.

"You know what would be good publicity?" Oliver said.

"What?" Miley asked.

"If Hannah and Brandon went out." Oliver said. Miley thought about it and said,

"You know, that is a good idea. People would see a nice relationship could even be in celebrities, even if it's not real. Lets do it."

"Yea ok." Oliver said, on the inside he wished it were real.

* * *

Hope you liked! I do lol! 


	3. Mind fights?

RAWR

* * *

That night Brandon had a concert and Hannah came with. Brandon got out and took Hannah's hand. Before everyone saw who it was they all gasped. Then when they saw who it was they gasped again and started asking questions.

"Brandon are you going out with Hannah?" One asked.

"Any marriage plans?" another asked.

"Children?" still another asked. Once they got to the doors Oliver looked over them all and said,

"Hannah and I are going out, but I think it's a little too early to think about marriage and children."

_Oliver is really cute tonight…Wait? Did I just think he was cute? Me Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana just call Oliver Oken/Brandon London cute?_

_Why not he is… _

_Not again! Miley you know he is cute come on why not?_

_Because, he is my best friend! _

_A lot of best friends end up together. Plus he is a secret pop star and you are a secret pop star. Do the Math! _

_But he's Oliver. _

_Yea I know that but I think he likes you…I mean us. He looks at us different than everyone else. Just watch him you will see. Give him a chance you got this whole pretend to date kind of thing going on, you can see how it would be if you did go out with him. Your right I will think about this…Wait…Did I just have a fight with myself? _

_Yea you did now shut up and talk before some one notices_

(Ok I had to put that I mean its funny when people have fights in their heads Hahaha.). "Hannah? Hannah? HANNAH!!!" Brandon yelled.

"You have been deep in thought for the past 5 minutes." He said concerned. That's when Hannah looked at how he looked at her. Then a stage lady walked in and Brandon looked at her. He didn't look at her the same, but they were best friends they had to like each other more than other people. Hannah decided she would see how he looked at Lily.

"I got to go to stage Hannah." Hannah got up and followed. She stood on the sidelines watching him.

_Maybe I do like him. _

_That's the spirit! I think you guys belong with each other…again I mean us._

_He is really good. _

_Yea he is, and he wrote a real wild ride about you._

_What? No he didn't. Yea he did watch him every chorus he looks over at you… us._

Sure enough he did look at her.

_Maybe he does like me. I am going to find out. _

Before she knew it Brandon was done and they left together.

On the way home Hannah kept watching him. When he was looking at her he had a certain glint in his eyes, but as soon as he looked away it was gone.

Once Miley got home she went up to her room only to find Lily sitting on her bed reading a magazine about who else, Hannah Montana.

"Miley you never told me you were dating Brandon." She said.

"I'm not it's a publicity stunt." Hannah said as she turned into Miley.

"Oh how did you get him to agree?" she asked.

"Oh well… Brandon is really Oliver and it was his idea." Miley said really fast, but Lily heard.

"What Oliver is Brandon?" She yelled everything except Brandon.

"Yep." Miley said taking the last bit of make up off.

"And he suggested this whole fake date thing, typical. He has had the biggest crush on you since you moved her. He might even love you!" Lily exclaimed.

"Really?" Miley asked.

"Duh! Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Lily said in an obvious tone.

"I have a confession…I think I like like him too." Miley said nervously.

"Finally!" Lily said. "I knew you guys liked each other or would end up together."

They both laughed and talked about it the rest of the night because Lily slept over.

* * *

OMG Hope you like Merry Christmas! 


	4. Tape recorders and kisses on the cheek

Lily decided she had to get them together, so the next day she thought and thought and finally figured something out. She ran out of her house and went to Oliver's.

"Hey Lily." Oliver said opening his door.

"yea yea hi. I need to ask you a couple questions ok? Ok." She said before he answered.

"Do you like Miley?" she asked.

"No." he said not looking straight in her eyes and blushing a bit.

"I knew it, you do just admit it." She almost screamed.

"Fine I admit it." He said.

"Ok now do you love her?" she asked.

"Love what is love?" he asked but she knew he did.

"Ok now I know you're in deep." Lily said.

What Oliver didn't was that Lily had a tape recorder on.

When she was done there she went over to Miley's.

"Hey Miley I need you to answer some of my questions." Lily said.

"Not now Lily I got a movie premier to go to tonight." Miley answered.

"Fine can I help you get ready?" Lily asked.

"Yea sure." Miley replied.

They walked up to Miley's room and Lily turned on her tape recorder.

"So will _Brandon _be there?" Lily asked.

"Yea he's picking me up." Miley said.

"Do you really think he feels the same way I feel about him?" Miley asked.

"Duh! He's only been crushing on you forever." Lily said. Miley chuckled.

"It's so weird I never thought that we had anything in common until he became Brandon. I realized what a nice guy he is. We are both secret pop stars and we agree on things a lot. But I don't get it. He said he didn't feel anything when we hugged and yet he still likes me? Now that I think about it I think I did feel something." Miley said.

"Miley, I think he thought that you didn't like him so he lied and said he didn't feel anything." Lily said.

"Ok Lily I got to go bye." Miley said and pushed Lily out the door. Lily went home and listened to her tape. She got everything she needed to convince them of their love for each other.

Miley heard the doorbell after five minutes. She opened it up to find Brandon.

"Hey Brandon." She said.

"Hey Hannah lets go." Brandon replied.

They got in his limo and drove to the Movie Theater. Brandon got out and took Hannah's hand to help her out. He kissed her cheek and they walked in together. After the movie they came out and posed for pictures and signed autographs. Miley went home and thought about Oliver. She wondered why he kissed her on the cheek. Before she fell asleep she convinced herself that it was a publicity stunt. Oliver on the other hand went home and fell asleep right away because he got to kiss the girl of his dreams even if she didn't know he meant it. He fell asleep dreaming about his dream girl. Miley of course.

* * *

Lol i put in lily match making! There is more to come. Hope you like and keep reading!


	5. Brandon londons fallin on thy fair lady

Miley woke up the next day and read the entertainment section in the newspaper. It said, "Hannah Montana and Brandon London? The cutest newest music couple. They both are pop stars why not? People are wondering why Hannah is going out with him or why Brandon is going out with her. The press is still trying to find out how they go together."

Miley read enough she had to talk to Oliver about this. They needed to make up a story about how they met. Miley ran all the way to Oliver's house. When she got there Mrs. Oken answered and said he was in his room. Miley went up to his room and peaked inside, then she noticed he was sitting back to her with his I-pod playing. She decided to sneak up on him. She was going to sneak up behind him and push him of his bed, but it didn't work. She snuck up behind him and was about to push him over when he turned around and he ended up on the floor with Miley on top of him.

"So um hi Oliver…I guess sneaking up on you didn't work." She said and got off of him and brushed herself off. She couldn't help but giggle at her mistake.

"Well hi Miley… um that was a bit awkward?" Oliver said and laughed a little.

"Oh yea you can kiss me on the cheek but you can't stand it if I fall on you." Miley said mockingly.

"Oh well I thought Hannah and Brandon were dating?" he said chuckling.

"Well yea you could've just hugged me." She said grinning.

"Well then how about I give you a hug now." Oliver said and started chasing her around his room. Miley fake screamed and said giggling,

"Oh no you've got cooties." He chased Miley for a couple minutes before caught her and accidentally knocked her down.

"I am so sorry Miley." He said, but Miley pulled on his leg and he fell on her this time. "Oliver honestly tell me, do you really think this is awkward?" Miley asked.

"Well…no I don't." Oliver said back. Oliver wondered if he should kiss her. He decided he would but right before their lips met the door barged open to see Lily.

"Did I miss something?" She asked as Oliver quickly got off Miley.

"Um well we were playing tag and Oliver knocked me down. Then I pulled on his leg and he fell on me." Miley said hoping she would buy it because it was the truth. "Whatever." Liily said probably not buying it.

"Anyway Miley why are you here is the first place?" Oliver asked.

"Oh yea I read the paper today and it was talking about them wanting to know how Hannah and Brandon got together." Miley told them. They all sat and thought about it until Oliver said,

"How about they were friends before Brandon became famous. Then when Hannah Became famous they didn't hang out, but when Brandon became famous Hannah went to see if it was her old friend and found out it was. Then Brandon asked Hannah out and now they are together."

"Sounds good." Miley said.

"You guys up for a sleep over at my house tonight?" Miley asked.

"Yea sound fun." Oliver said.

"I can't I have to help clean because my grandma is coming to live with us for a while.

"Ok well lets asked my dad." Miley said getting her cell phone. After she asked he said it was ok Oliver went downstairs to ask his mom.

"I can come." Oliver said.

"Hey I got to go bye guys." Lily said while walking out the door.

"Hey lets go to the movie store and get some movies that we haven't seen." Oliver suggested and Miley agreed. They headed to the store and got the movie step up.

"Miley do we have to get a chick flick?" Oliver asked.

"Fine lets get one you want too." Miley said.  
"How about When a stranger calls." Oliver asked.

"Fine but if I have nightmares I'm blaming you." They rented the movies and headed back to Miley's.

**Miley's POV.**

We got to my house and started watching Step up. When it was over I asked Oliver,

"See it wasn't that bad was it?"

"I guess not." He said with a cute little smile. 'Kiss him!' that stupid voice said but I refused. We started to watch When a stranger calls but I hid my face in Oliver's shoulder. I guess I fell asleep because I woke up in Oliver's arms. He was already awake staring at me. He almost kissed me again but my dad came down and we quickly got up. The next few weeks were same old same old, until one day.

Normal POV 

Lily had a plan. She invited them over and talked to them for a while until she asked them to look in her closet for her shoes. They both went in her closet because it was in fact a California closet. Lily shut the door and locked it with her key.

"Lily?" Miley asked, but she didn't answer.

"Miley, Lily locked us in!" Oliver said.

They kept yelling to Lily for twenty minutes. They finally stopped and sat down. Miley noticed a tape recorder on the ground and picked it up.

* * *

Will they finally listen to it? 


	6. Tell or not to tell?

Miley's POV 

"Hey Oliver I found a tape recorder it has a note on it." I told him.

"What does the note say?" He asked me.

"Dear Oliver and Miley at this point you will be locked in my closet together. I want you to listen to this tape and don't stop if you do I will get Jackson to help tie you up. When you are done say the magic words that I will tell you when the tape is over." I read aloud.

"Lily!" Oliver yelled.

"Come on Oliver let's listen to the tapes." I said.

"If this is not Oliver and Miley listening to this at the same time then stop listening. Oliver Miley, I want you guys to listen very carefully now 5…4…3…2…

Hey Lily. (Oliver.) 

yea yea hi. I need to ask you a couple questions ok? Ok. (Lily)

Do you like Miley? (Lily)

No. (Oliver)

I knew it, you do just admit it.(Lily.)

Fine I admit it. (Oliver.)

Ok now do you love her?(Lily)

Love what is love? (Oliver)

Ok now I know you're in deep.(Lily)

OK fine you got me I really love Miley Stewart.(Oliver)."

Oliver and Miley both blushed and the tape went on.

"So will _Brandon _be there? (Lily)

Yea he's picking me up.(Miley)

Do you really think he feels the same way I feel about him? (Miley)

Duh! He's only been crushing on you forever. (Lily)

It's so weird I never thought that we had anything in common until he became Brandon. I realized what a nice guy he is. We are both secret pop stars and we agree on things a lot. But I don't get it. He said he didn't feel anything when we hugged and yet he still likes me? Now that I think about it I think I did feel something. (Miley)

Miley, I think he thought that you didn't like him so he lied and said he didn't feel anything. (Lily)

Ok Lily I got to go bye. (Miley)"

**Normal POV.**

This time Miley blushed while Oliver was stunned she liked him back.

"The password is We love Lily." They heard the tape recorder say. They repeated it but Lily said,

"I'm going to leave you in there longer and I want you two to think about your feelings for each other!"

So Miley and Oliver sat down and talked,

"Is what you said on the tape recorder true?" Miley asked.

"Yes it is, I love you Miley." Oliver said.

"Oliver?" Miley said.

"Hmm?" Oliver asked.

"I love you too." She said softly before Oliver gently placed his lips on hers.

"Wow." Miley said as they stopped.

* * *

They finally confronted their feelings! What's next? Oh no it's not over not yet!

I know short chapter right but anyway, I like the name Brandon London so if I have Oliver get a stage name it might be Brandon London so don't get confused if you read my other stories unless its like a sequel! LOL Just warning ya!


	7. I love you remember?

Darn I forgot that I didn't explain what he looked like as Brandon! Thank you for reminding me KERRIELOVESMITCHELMUSSO. Brandon wears a dirty blonde wig with blue streaks. He has a kind of baggy clothes style and usually wears a hat off stage that says, "Pop prince with pop princess." Once again sorry for forgetting!

* * *

Story Miley's POV.

Oliver kissed me again but with more passion. Soon we were making out in the closet. That is before we heard someone yell,

"Lily let your friends out of the closet!" We guessed it was her mom because she listened. She finally let us out and looked guilty.

"Uh so er how did it go?" she asked. We didn't answer instead Oliver kissed me. She instantly smiled and asked,

"So Brandon and Hannah are a real couple?"

"Only if Hannah will take Brandon." Oliver said really asking me to be his girl friend.

"I don't know only if Oliver agrees to be Miley's." I said referring to myself in third person and we both grinned and kissed again. We left Lily and Oliver walked me home. "Hey Brandon Hannah told me to tell you to pick her up tonight for that movie premiere." I said.

"Well Brandon says you can count on it." He said.

"Bye Oliver." I said.

"Bye Miley." He said before kissing me again. When I walked in I was a smiling idiot. Oliver picked me up at six and we headed to the movie. He helped me out of the car again and we went in. I told him I had to go to the bathroom, when I got out I saw Jake Ryan.

"Hey Hannah things with that one girl didn't work out want to go out with me?" he asked.

"Sorry Jake but I'm dating Brandon London." I said looking over at him trying to order snacks with out the cashier fainting. I looked back at Jake and he leaned in and kissed me! Brandon saw him kiss me and even though he could've just run away thinking I had kissed him he stomped up to Jake and said,

"What are you doing kissing my girl friend?" Jake grinned and said,

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. She was all over me and I tried to get her to stop." Brandon didn't believe him.

"What no he asked if I wanted to go out but I said I was going out with you and then he kissed me!" I said. Brandon just took my hand and said,

"Smooth Bro."

"Oh you believe your girl friend over a guy." Jake said.

"Duh, guys aren't always that trustable and I've known Hannah for a long time." Oliver said and pulled me into the theater.

"Oh my god thank you for believing me Oliver." I whispered.

"Miley I will always trust you." he said back.

"I do love you remember." He said.

"Yea same and I could never forget that." I said.

* * *

I dont know how to end it so for now im just putting randon little stories in about them. : ) Hope you still like! 


	8. Sequel Celebrity secrets

If you liked Brandon London read the sequel, Celebrity Secrets.

Summary:

When someone tries to pull a gun on Miley, Oliver tackles them, he gets shot and set to the ER. He lives but now everyone knows who Hannah Montana and Brandon London are... But wait, is this just a dream?


End file.
